Three Last Senshi
by Cosmos-chan and Trunks
Summary: ssj4sailorsilver@hotmail.com
1. THe new students

SSJ4 Sailor Cosmos: I don't own DBZ or SM I own only Mary and Kate, the lovesick bakas

SSJ4 Sailor Cosmos: I don't own DBZ or SM I own only Mary and Kate, the lovesick bakas.

*…..*- thinking

"…."- speaking

'….'-telepathy

On with the story.

SM dimension.

Usagi's P.o.V

*****We have defeated Sailor Chaos, the evil sailor senshi but which has cost us the lifes of our friends. They have given up their starseeds for us. Inners, Outers and Mamo-baka gave me their starseeds and I transformed into Sailor Cosmos**.***

Kakyu's P.o.V

*It's true we defeated Chaos in his ultimate form but the other sensh expect for three of us are gone. Starlights' starseeds are now merged with mine and now I am a Sailor Senshi too- Sailor Star.*

Galaxia's P.o.V.

*We saved the world, but our friends are gone. I miss Sailor Chuu Sailor Mermaid Sailor Coronis and Sailor Mau. They have given away their starseeds and now I am in my ultimate form.(1)*(2)

My P.o.V.(Author)

Three girls are sitting under the three, watching the destroyed scenery.

"I wish we could go somewhere" said Usagi.

"We can't go in the past 'cause theTime Gates were destroyed when the Senshi of Time died" said Galaxia with a sigh.

"I wish we would be in another dimension to start a new life." said Kakyu.

'Your wish is granted' said a silvery voice.

"Mother is that you"

'Yes, it's me Usagi.'

" what did you say about our wish" interrupted Galaxia.

'Hush, I'm sending you in another dimension, plus you can use your powers there openly 'cause the Martial Arts there are highly developed they already use ki attacks. I'll give you credit cards to every of you, passports, names, registration at school and you will know the history of that dimension.'

And with a flash of lights the three senshi were standing before a big house.

' Your names are Galaxia- Miyana Karazume

Kakyu- Nezu Ayega and your name my daughter is still Usagi Tsukino. You own Crystal Corporation, Japanese Airplane s Corporation and the Euro-News Channel Corporation. There are 10 rooms in the house plus quest room, kitchen sparring room and 2 bathrooms.' Said the queen leaving.

" Wow my mother really did it." 

" you said it Usagi." Answered Miyana.

"Well let's pick our rooms up." Said Nezu while running towards the house.

Usagi's room was silver and black.

Myana's room was orange and violet.

Nezu's was rad and dark red.

The next morning.

Usagi woke up ,it seemed like that Miyana and Nezu were already up.

She went downstairs in the kitchen. Her hair was in usual odangos and she had a light green eyeshade on her eyelids. She was wearing a yellow skirt a little lower than her knees were, blue jacket, yellow T-shirt and blue high-heels.

Myana was wearing a green sweater, denim vesr and bridges, and also blue sportshoes. She had her hair done in a high ponytal and she had lilac eyeshades.

Nexu was wearing a yellow dress with red hearts and red sailor like collar, She had her hair done on two pigtails and had red eyeshades.

"Did you sleep well Usagi?" the red-head asked.

"Yup I did. What's for breakfast Myana?" blonde asked.

"Fried bacon and eyes"said Myana.

" Alright" cried the blonde and the red-head .Myana just sweatdropped "You better eat faster. We need to get to school." As soon as they finished the girls flew out of the house heading towards the school.

The teacher greeted them "Ah, you must be the new students, class I'd like you to meet….."

(1)Sailor chuu- Sailor Iron Mouse

Sailor Mermaid- Sailor Aluminum Siren

Sailor Coronis – Sailor Lead Crow

Sailor Mau – Sailor Tin Nyanko

(2)You all can see sailor Cosmos on [www.mamoru.net][1] the category is Season sailor Stars

Sailor Stars costume is redthere where cosmos has white and the multicolored design has three colors-Dark blue, pastel-green and light-purple.The hair-do is the same

And sailor Galxia's new transformation has similar costume to sailor   
Cosmos only White is orange andthe multi colored design is with four colors grey, dark orabge light blue and white.She has Hair-do like Luna has in her human form if you don't know that har-do you can also find it in [www.mamoru.net][1] Cats.P.S. Hair color is the same Duh.

SSJ4 Sailor Cosmos:Sorry I left you but the action will come in the next chapter.

Usa-chan: Please write a review or she won't write next chapter.

Juu-chan: Yeah she's a meanie.

Tru-chan: Leaving us here.

Go-chan: Hey guys I think it's time to run. 

SSJ4 sailor Cosmos: I get you guys for that. SOLAR DESTRUCTION.

Three guys: AAAAAAAAAH!

Kakyu-chan: You better write a review if you don't want to end like this.

Galaxia: Bye.

   [1]: http://www.mamoru.net/



	2. Meetings, Ass kisking and Romance

SSJ4 Sailor Cosmos

SSJ4 Sailor Cosmos

Somebody really guessed my first couple. It is Nezu and Future Trunks.(AN Future Trunks is in the past cause there's nothing to do in the future)

The other two pairs are Usagi/Juunanagou and Miyana/Gohan. So Samntha you just missed a bit.

Videl, Mary and Kate are lovesick bakas who think that DBZ boys are their boyfriends.P.SThere's gonna be a fight between Usagi and Mary, Videl and Miyana, And Kate and F.Trunks.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of Dbz or Sm characters.

Chapter 2

"Class I'd like you to meet our new classmates. Myana Karazume," said teacher and a beautiful girl with orange and dark pink hair entered the classroom, "….Nezu Ayega,.." A gorgeous red-head entered the classroom,"…..and last but not least Usagi Tsukino.", a drop dead gorgeous golden haired girl entered the class.

Teacher: Myana sit by Gohan, Nezu by Trunks, and Usagi by Juunanagou.

Girls: Hai.

Gohan was on cloud nine cause he liked Myana from the moment she entered the class.

Myana: Hi I'm Myana ,but you can call me Mya-chan.

Gohan: OK and you can call me Go-chan.

Videl, who's sitting behind them: Mya-chan and Go-chan. Oh no she's not getting my boyfriend.

Trunks was the same as Gohan he liked Nezu very much.

Trunks: Hi I'm Trunks. You can call me Tru-chan. Would you like me to show you around.

Nezu:Well you can call me Ne-chan. And I would like you to show me around.

Kate, the evil girl behind Trunks:NE-chan And Tru-chan.GRRRR there's going to be a fight later.

Juunanagou was sitting and steeling quick looks at Usagi.

Juunanagou: I'm Juunanagou, I'll show you around if you would like. And by the way you can call me Juu-chan.

Usagi.I would love to and you can call me Usa-chan.

Mary, the evil bitch behind me Juu-chan:Juu-chan how could you do this to me I'll get Usa-bitch( Look who's talking)

At the recess

Usa: I'm so happy to have my locket near Juu-chan.He's so dreamy.

Mya: Not to talk about Go-chan he's such a sweetie.

Nezu: Tru-chan I's so sweet.

The three bitches came.

Videl-bitch: We came here to kick your asses.

Mary-bitch: Yeah you're steeling our boyfriends.

Kate-bitch: Nobody touches my Trunks.

Mary lunged at Usagi. She tried to punch her, but Usagi easily caught her fist and threw a kick at her.

At the same time Videl was doing series of punches and kicks at Myana, but she dodged them all, than Mya was bored of this and kicked her ( Go Mya Go) and Videl flew into the wall.

Kate was trying to hurt Nezu with a baseball bat but Nezu teleported out of the way every time. Then she grabbed the bat and hit Kate.

Three bitches in K.O.

Three DBZ boys appeared.

Trunks:You really kicked their buts.

Gohan:They are the strongest girls in the school.

Juu-chan: Correction WERE.

Mya: Well it was nothing.

Usa: Yeah we trained a lot.

Juu-chan: Wanna come over to Trunks' and train with us we mastered Ki already.

Nezu: It would be useful cause we're still trainig on the KI attacks.And besides we heard that you're the best in the school.I need help with math.

Tru-chan: I can help you.

Usa-chan: I'm pretty bad at swimming.

Juu-chan: I'm the best swimmer in the school. I'll train you.

Mya: I'm bad in English and I heard that Go-chan could help me out.

Go-chan: Sure. Meet me at the school at five.

Tru-cahn:Ne-chan meet me at school by six.

Juu-chan: I'm sure you know where is the lake so meet me there at four.

Boys went away.

Mya: I can't believe.I'm with Go-chan all by myself.

Nezu:And me with Trunks, but the luckiest is Usa she'll see him in only trunks.

Usa:Nezu, shut up you baka.I'm not a hentai.

To be continued….

Naah you think I would do that?

Angry characters nod their heads.

Heheh. On with the story.

16.20 By the lake.

*Where's Juu-chan*taught Usagi.

Juu-chan: Well I'm here let's start.

Usa-chan:Where wre you, well the Mary-baka came and asked me out…… and I kind of refused.

Usa-chan-happy

Juu-chan: Well let's start.

After an hour 

Usa-chan:that was really good

While walking towards Juu-chan then she tripped over a rock and fell. Juu-kun came and offered her hand.She took the hand and he pulled her up ..maybe a bit too fast, and so it happened that their faces were few inches away from each other. Juu-kun began to lessen the distance between them and brushed lightly his lips against her lips. After a moment she was kissing him back he slid his tongue in her mouth……

17.05.

At the school

Mya: finally you're here.

Go-chan: Well the Videl-bitch came to me and asked me out and when I refused she screamed.

Mya-chan:Well that's a reason let's go.

Gohan took Mya the princess style.And flew up

Mya: Hey I can fly.

Go-chan: Really well Humor me then.

Myana sighed and settled her more comfortably.

By Son's

Go-chan: Mom, Dad, Goten meet my new classmate Myana Ayega.

Goten looked at Galaxia and said: Are you Gohan's girlfriend?

Chi-Chi: GOTEN MIND YOUR MANNERS.

Goku chucled.

Chi-Chi: You too Goku.

Mya: It's a pleasure to meet you, but I came here to learn English.

Chi: Then go and learn it.

Half an hour later.

Gohan is walking our senshi of galaxy to the house.

Mya leaned at him and Gohan wrapped his arm around her waist.They stopped and Mya looked in his eyes they started to lean forwards each other. And met in passionate kiss.

18:10.

By the CC.

Trunks: That's my house. I hope we won't meet my dad. He's a grumpy one.

Vegeta: I heard that, you brat. Who's that with you. Another of those weak earthlings.

Trunks: Actually she kicked Kate's ass without even breaking a sweat and she's a fighter like the two other new girls.

Vegeta: Anybody could do…..Did you say she kicked the bitches ass without even breaking sweat, then she's welcome at our house any time(OOC)

After an hour.

Trunks is walking Nezu home. Suddenly Nezu tripped over a rock(AN An old boy catching trick)

Trunks quickly moved in front of her and caught her before she could fall down.Nezu looked at Trunks and caught herself looking into his endless baby blue eyes. The distance between them lessened and they kissed each other.

To be continued( Now for real)

Vegeta: Hey you gave me a little role.

Sailor Cosmos: Shut up your going to be in my next fic.

She snapped fingers and Vegeta dissapperared.

Sailor Cosmos: Write reviews.Bye.


	3. Identities revealed

Hi I'm back

Hi I'm back. I really didn't know what to do so I decided to write this chapter. Anyways I messed up a little in past chapter when Usa and Juu were taliking, it Juu who told that Mary asked him out.

Well here it goes.

Veggie: You told I got a big part.

I t was in two other stories of mine.

Veggie: Oh yeah.

Sweatdropped

Chapter three.

Identities discovered.

It was already a week that the girls were in DBZ dimension it was peaceful. They were eating their lunch at home. Suddenly.

The heads of the girls snapped up.

Mya: The Galaxies are calling, SHADOW GALAXY DEMOLISH POWER MAKE-UP.

Nezu: The Stars are moving, STARS ANNILAHILATION POWER MAKE-UP

Usa: The Moon is worrying, COSMOS CELESTIAL POWER MAKE-UP

The three girls transformed into Sailor Galaxia, Sailor Star, And Sailor Cosmos.

Where DBZ-gang is.

The gang was fighting against some nasty monsters. (Enter Starlights appearance music) Somebody snapped fingers, once, twice,

"In the darkness of a night.."

"And in light of a day.."

"We are any time ready to fight.."

"I'm Sailor Galaxia"

"Sailor Star"

"Sailor Cosmos"

"ON STAGE"

The Z-gang saw three teenager-girls about Trunks' age standing on a tree, with a big leap they jumped up and casted their attacks.

"Cosmos Celestial ANNIHALATION!"

"Star Finishing BUSTER!"

"Dark Shadow Galaxy DEMOLITION!"

The attacks destroyed youmas

"Bye, bye" said the silver-haired girl and the warriors disappeared in swirl of yellow roseleaves, transparent red butterflies and also transparent rainbow butterflies.

Vegeta: That was weird, although they reminded me of the girls that our brats introduced us lately.

At the home of girls,

Mya: Alright I needed to get rid of my vast energy and I got rid.

Usa: Me too. What about you Nezu.

Nezu, while surfing in Internet: You know the cost for services of our Corporations is rising and we're filthy rich.

The two other girls sweatdropped.

Nezu: What?

Later that night, girls invited the Z-gang over for a dinner.

At 20:00.

The Z-gang arrived, even Vegeta (OOC) he actually wanted to see if his calculations were right.

Bulma: This house is big, of course I know that you could afford a bigger house but I suppose you don't need one.

Mya: Yeah, we the only ones that live here, cause our parents died in a plane crash.

Bulma: Sorry.

Nezu: Don't bother.

Goku: When are we going to eat?

Usa: Right now.

After they finished eating well not all, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Usagi were still eating.

Chi-Chi: How can she eat so much and stay fit.

Mya: Exercise

Suddenly a youmas crash in.

Goku: Women leave we'll deal.

Chi-Chi and Bulma left.

Goku: Why aren't you three leaving?

Mya: We'll help.

Vegeta: What?

Usa: HENSHIN GIRLS

Mya: SHADOW GALAXY DEMOLISH POWER MAKE-UP

Nezu: STARS ANNILAHILATION POWER MAKE-UP

Usa: COSMOS CELESTIAL POWER MAKE-UP

Vegeta: I knew it.

The girls attack youmas with physic attacks and when the youmas were weakened they attack them with their attacks.

Usa: Mars, Flame SNIPER

Mya: Chuu, DESTRUCTION

Nezu: Star, Serious LASER

With that the youmas were destroyed.

Vegeta: You have some explaining to do.

Girls: We know. With a sigh

Bye for now.

Vegeta: Why did you make Bulma kiss me in another fic.

Don't be rude. Besides you got Usagi.


End file.
